Mas Allá De Una Amistad
by Sleid Darkness
Summary: Shining Armor sentia que le faltaba algo y despues de que su hermana le contara sus aventuras en CHS el decide que es hora de un cambio e ir a ver si encontraba aquello que le hacia falta en Canterlot High School. El, Flash, Twilight y sus amigos (incluyo a Big Mac, Soarin etc.) viviran un sin fin de aventuras desde que Shining llego (Flashlight!, Soarindash, Pinkiecheese etc.)
1. A Empezar Desde 0

**ACLARACION: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP FiM NOS PERTENECEN, ESTO ESTA HECHO SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 _ **Arturo: Hola Amigos, este es el primero de muchos fics que vamos a publicar mi hermana y yo. Como tal vez ya sabran mi nombre es Arturo y tengo 17 años pero mi hermana se llama Tanit, tiene 15 años y forma parte del trabajo de escribir este fic**_

 _ **Tanit: Hola, poco a poco trataremos ir mejorando la escritura, al igual que la historia del fic, como ya dijo mi hermano este es solo el primero de varios fics que tenemos en mente, sin mas que decir por ahora el fic.**_

 **POSDATA: LO QUE ESTA SUBRAYADO ES EL PENSAMIENTO DEL PERSONAJE**

* * *

 **Introduccion:**

Shining Armor, un capitan de la guardia real en Canterlot que tenia todo lo que cualquiera podria desear, tenia un buen empleo, amigos y familiares que lo querian e incluso su hermana (Twilight Sparkle) fue nombrada recientemente la nueva princesa en Equestria ... ¿Que le ha de pasar?

Shining Armor sentia que algo le faltaba, constantemente se preguntaba que era ... pero nunca obtuvo la respuesta, hasta que un dia fue a visitar a su hermana a su castillo real, ese dia fue en el que decidio tomar un nuevo rumbo para su vida y asi buscar aquello que tanto que el tanto pensaba que le hacia falta, su hermana le habia comentado sobre la otra dimension que habia estado visitando, habiendo terminado de contarle sus aventuras el tomo sus alforjas y se despidio de su hermana quien estaba algo extrañada de la repentina despedida, despues de haber hecho esto se encamino hacia el salon del castillo donde se encontraba el portal y se adentro a el no sin antes decir:

-Nos vemos luego Twily, saluda a todos de mi parte y diles que no se preocupen ... creo que alla esta aquello que me hace falta, no vallan a por mi ¿si? Cuidate HMMAPS (hermana menor mejor amiga para siempre)- Dicho esto se adentro hacia el portal dejando sola a una extrañada y muy confundida (y tal vez algo triste)Twilght

-SHINING!- Grito ella, despues de unos minutos aparecio su pequeño asistente dragon, Spike

-Twilight, ¿Que pasa? te oi gritar- Pregunto el dragon

-¿De que hablas Shining? ¿Que te hace falta? ¿Por que Canterlot High?- murmuro la princesa Alicorn

 **Capitulo #1: A Empezar Desde 0**

\- Do-donde estoy?- Se preguntaba Shining Armor tirado en el suelo junto a la estatua- Jm, al parecer esto es Canterlot High, pero donde estan mis ... Alforjas?- Decia mientras miraba confundido lo que antes eran sus alforjas- Asi que los objetos tambien cambian eh? esto parece mas una mochilla, esto ahora ES una mochila -suspiro- Como sea supongo que yo tambien AHHHH! QUE-QUE QUE ES ESTO?! -Decia Shining muy alterado mientras empezaba a mirar lo que ahora eran sus manos para luego inspeccionar el resto de su cuerpo mientras se sentaba-SOY UN MOUNSTRO NOOOOO!- Grito, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban\- Que diga ... Supongo que me tendre que acostumbrar a esto, Twilight dijo que tuvo un gran cambio fisico pero jamas imagine que tanto, debi haber esperado a que me terminara de explicar jeje ... pero ahora que hago? ni si quiera estoy muy seguro de que hacer -Pensaba Shining Armor hasta que alguien le extendio la mano - Amigo necesitas ayuda? -Le pregunto el joven- te vi gritar y luego te quedaste ahi sentado como si nada

\- Ah que? ... si -Dijo el, le tomo la mano y se paro tambaleandose un poco, pues todavia no se acostumbraba a usar sus piernas- Ah gracias ...

-No es nada, me llamo Flash Sentry, y tu? supongo que eres nuevo no?-

-Ahhh con que el es Flash ... Twily se pon a algo "rara" cuando me hablaba de el, me atrever a a decir que se pon a nerviosa, incluso que se sonrojaba un poco pero cuando le preguntaba mas sobre ese chico y como era "su relacion" o al menos si le gustaba, evadia la pregunta y llegue a ver sus ojos llorosos, por ello deje el tema inconcluso Jm!- Dijo Shining para sus adentros- Mi nombre es Shining Armor y si, soy ... "nuevo" aqui -

-Y ya te inscribiste con la Directora Celestia?

\- Directora Celestia?! asi es como te le diriges?!-

-Emmm si?- Decia Flash confundido- Ella y la Subdirectora Luna mandan aqui- contesto con una sonrisa

-Oh, cl-claro jeje- Decia Shining mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado\- Se me olvidaba que aqui la Princesa Celestia no es Princesa, sino que es solo Directora de una institucion- Penso Shining\- Pero no, no me he inscrito todavia-

\- Y que esperas? yo te ...- Flash no alcanzo a terminar la oracion por que el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sono - Oh! lo lamento las clases ya iniciaron y pues ... yo si estoy inscrito y mi primera clase es musica- Dijo señalando su guitarra electrica- Me encantaria acompañarte ...-

-Shining- Termino la frase por el

-Si, Shining, pero tengo que ir a clases, pero antes de irme: la Direccion queda entrando, doblas en la segunda interseccion de la derecha, luego a la primera a la izquierda y luego la tercera puerta de la izquierda, sencillo no? aunque sea te haria un croquis pero no tengo tiempo jeje, adios!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo a su salon

-Creo que me tomara un buen rato encontrar la direccion- Dijo Shining confundido ante la instruccion de Flash

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, la primera clase del dia acabo y con ella los alumnos salieron de las aulas para dirigirse a sus respectivos casilleros y recoger uno que otro libro para la siguiente clase

Flash Sentry se encontraba organizando su casillero hasta que oyo algo que atrajo su atencion

\- Creen que venga? digo, los juegos de la amistad seran en un mes y medio- dijo una chica con una voz algo campirana

-No lo creo, bueno no lo se pero Twilight ...- La chica de cabello color rojo con amarillo no termino de decir la oracion por que un joven peliazul se le abalanzo para tomarla de los hombros

\- ¿Dijiste Twilight?!- Le pregunto el emocionado Flash a nuestra amiga Sunset quien estaba acompañada por las manes - Tw-Twilight ¿Va a venir a los juegos de la amistad? ¿Va a participar? Tengo que entrar a los juegos y prepararme ¿Cuando vendra?-

-Si sobre eso Flash ...- Decia Rainbow con una cara algo seria

-Oh si emm lo lamento Sunset- Decia Flash ya soltandola

-No es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte- Le respondia ella con su tono normal de siempre hasta que ...

-Entonces ¿Cuando vendra Twilight?- pregunto ya mas calmado

-Veras querido sobre eso estabamos hablando, bueno sabes que ella es una Princesa en Equestria y ...- Rarity no acabo de terminar la frase cuando Flash la interrumpio

-No va a poder venir ¿Cierto?- Interrumpio el ahora desanimado Flash

-Eso no lo sabemos Sugarcube- Dijo Applejack en un intento de animar un poco a Flash

-Aparte en el libro ella escribio que iba a ver si podia venir asi que si hay una probabilidad de que ella venga a apoyar a Canterlot High en Los Juegos De La Amistad- Agrego Fluttershy

-A mi no me importan los Juegos ... me importa verla a ella y solo a ella ... por que ella es mi todo y se ha robado mi corazon y quiero disculparme por lo que le dije en La Batalla De Las Bandas- Murmuro el peliazul pensando en que no lo habian escuchado las manes (cuando digo manes incluyo a Sunset)

-Vamos amigo Animate este año si lograremos vencer a los Shadowbolts de Cristal Prep- Decia Pinkie Pie animadamente- Twilight va a venir, ya veras Flashy o acaso ¿ella a faltado a algo importante ...? Nos a dejado solos en tiempos duros como estos? NO!- Dijo ella de una forma exageradamente Dramatica e incluso Patriota parada en las escaleras -Y mientras mires al horizonte y sepas la verdad de las verda...-Decia ella hasta que paro por que se dio cuenta de que se salio del tema, empezo a decir boberias, todos la miraban "RARO" y no, ya no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda al desanimado Flash ... o al menos no en lo ultimo -Digo ...-

-Olvida lo ultimo que dijo Pinkie- Decia Rainbow - Pero si hubo solo algo en lo que tuvo razon ...-

\- Solo algo?!- Interrumpio Pinkie hasta que Applejack la callo dandole un CuPcAkE

-Como decia: Hubo algo en lo que Pinkie Pie tuvo razon, ella nunca nos ha dejado solos, va a venir a apoyarnos como siempre- Dijo Rainbow Con una sonrisa

-Ademas, no creo que se quiera perder una ocasion como esa para ver a sus amigos- Agrego Sunset

-Creo que tienen razon chicas ... creo que ire por ... ahi- Decia empezando a irse hacia su siguiente clase- Ah! y si ... saben algo de Twilight avisenme por favor Si?- Dijo Flash un poco mas desanimado que antes al recordar que Twilight tal vez no venga, y consigo no la podria ver, no podria decirle que lo siente y tampoco le podria decir sus sentimientos

\- Claro! -Dijeron las manes

Una vez que Flash se fue:

-Guau! oyeron eso chicas?- Pregunto Applejack

-Si te refieres a los lamentos y culpas de Flash, SIP- Contesto Rainbow

\- Rainbow!- Regaño Rarity- No es Bueno que hables asi de los sentimientos de Flash, ademas el si se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Twilight en La Batalla De Las Bandas

-No es por nada Rarity pero creo que si se merece algo asi como la culpa ... *O peor*- Penso Rainbow Dash en cuanto a lo ultimo\- Twilight no hizo nada mas que intentar ayudarnos y ser amable con todo el mundo y mas que nada con Flash, creo que todos aqui ya sabemos que a Twilight le gusta Flash y a Flash le gusta Twilight no?- Dijo Rainbow

-SIP- Contestaron todas al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces?- Dijo Dash

-Yo creo que no fue nada amable lo que le hizo Flash a Twilight en La Batalla De Las Bandas...-Decia Fluttershy con su tipico tono timido mientras se escondia tras su flequillo hasta que Rainbow la abrazo bruscamente por los hombros

-Ven que les dije?- Dijo Dash de forma arrogante

-Pero ...- Agrego Fluttershy

\- Pero?!- Pregunto ella soltandola de forma brusca otra vez

-Pero al hablar de esa forma Dash tu dejas dejas de ser amable al igual que como Flash lo hizo en la batalla de las bandas- Dijo Fluttershy

-Ademas el estaba bajo el hechizo de Las Dazzlings *Aunque el hechizo de las Dazzlings solo saca lo peor de ti, mas no te vuelve "majadero"*- Penso en cuanto a lo ultimo Sunset

-Supongo que tienen razon- Decia Rainbow avergonzada de si misma- No debi haberme portado asi pero es solo que no me gusta que traten asi a mis amigas- Dijo con una sonrisa

-A nadie nos gusta que traten de esa forma a nuestras amigas Sugarcube, pero tampoco hay que portarnos asi no?- dijo Applejack, y todas asienten con la cabeza- Pero en realidad se ve que se siente culpable por lo que hizo-

-Es muy obvio querida, mira con los animos con los que se fue cuando le dijimos que Twilight tal vez no vendria, aparte no oiste lo que dijo, el quiere pedirle perdon y en lo personal creo que fue muy romantico- Dijo Rarity

-Pobre, pobre Flashy- Agrego Pinkie y todas miraron con algo de lastima el camino por el que Flash se fue.

* * *

*Suspiro*- Creo que no me queda mas que esperar Los Juegos De La Amistad y con ello que Twi venga- Dijo Flash para sus adentros junto con otro suspiro hasta que mientras que caminaba vio algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- Shining?- Pregunto el al ver al chico nuevo de hace un rato

-Oh Flash! Que haces aqui? pense que estarias en clase-Dijo Shining

-Lo mismo te iba preguntar a ti ... no has encontrado la direccion cierto?-Dijo Flash para que Shining negara con la cabeza avergonzado -Vamos si quieres te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer, tengo hora libre ya que Miss White no vino y ella es mi profesora de Artes- Dijo Flash con una sonrisa intentando disimular su desanimo

-Oh ya veo- hubo un corto silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Shining decidio romperlo- Que tienes Flash?, hace un rato te veias mas energico no tan ... desanimado? digo, se que me acabas de conocer y tal vez no me tengas mucha confianza pero creeme puedes decirme- Dijo Shining mientras le daba un amistoso codazo y una sonrisa

-Ahhh es algo ... complicado- Contesto el

-Vamos puedes decirme ... bueno si quieres, tampoco quiero ser entrometido, es solo que me atreveria a decir que te ves ... triste?- Dijo Shining Armor

-Si asi me veo por fuera y trato de disimular, imaginate como estoy en realidad- Susurro Flash

\- Que dijiste?- Pregunto Shining al no haberlo escuhado

\- Que?! ahh no nada, *Nota Mental: No susurrar tanto para casi meter la pata*- Penso en cuanto a lo ultimo\- Es ... Es solo que ... -Suspiro- Es una chica, hice algo terrible y ella se "fue" y no le pude pedir perdon- Dijo triste Flash

-Y Por que no vas a su casa a pedirle perdon?- Pregunto Shining

-Creeme ella vive muy lejos- le dijo a Shining *Muy lejos ... en un "pais magico" llamado Equestria* Penso Flash -Solo me queda esperar para ver si viene para Los Juegos De La Amistad, ella es alguien muy "ocupada" *Vaya que lo es ... es una Princesa* Volvia a Pensar Flash \- Y si viene ... me encargare de pedirle perdon y aclararle mis sentimientos-Dijo Flash

-Asi que es por una chica eh? ... No se lo que hiciste ni como lo hiciste pero eres un gran chico creeme, si realmente lo hiciste sin querer, ella te perdonara y se dara cuenta de que en verdad tu la amas por lo que veo- Dijo Shining causando que Flash se sonrojara con la oracion: "Tu la amas"

-Si ... la amo, y jamas quise lastimarla ni a ella ni sus sentimientos ... Me dijeron que incluso la hice ... llorar- Dijo Flash Triste y arrepentido

-Guau! pues Que le hiciste?-

-Le dije cosas hirientes como que ya no era mi amiga entre otras mas-

-Mira Flash, si tu disculpa realmente es sincera te perdonara y su amistad seguira- dijo con una sonrisa

-Jm! Gracias ... Dejemos ese tema o al menos hasta que venga Twily- Penso en cuanto a lo ultimo- Y pues vamos a inscribirte con la Directoria Celestia- Dijo Flash con una sonrisa

-Vamos!- Contesto Shining

Luego de que Flash acompañara a Shining a inscribirse los dos fueron a Sugarcube Corner a tomar unos helados y platicar un poco ya que la clase de Shining ya habia comenzado y no queria entrar a medias asi que le quedaba el resto del modulo libre. Despues de un rato platicando ...

-Si pienso lo mismo ... Oye! ahora que lo dices jamas me dijiste como era ella- Dijo Shining Armor

\- Ella?- Pregunto Flash confundido

-Sip ... Ni siquiera me dijiste su nombre jeje- Contesto el

-Oh! perdon, pues veras ella -suspiro (de enamorado =P) - Ella es muy bonita, tiene unos hermosos ojos violeta, usa fleco, se viste muy bien, su piel es lila,su cabello es morado oscuro con una franja rosa y otra morada, es muy buena con la amistad- Dijo Flash

*Acaso dijo lo que dijo?! esa es la descripsion perfecta de mi hermana ... mi Twily naaaa digo ... Esperare a que termine de hablar* Penso Shining Armor

-Ah y tiene un perrito muy "especial" llamado Spike-Agrego Flash

*Esta hablando de Twilight! y Spike... bueno pueden ser los de este mundo, por que por lo que yo entiendo todos tenemos una contraparte aqui ... aunque puede ser mi Twi ya que ella hablaba de Flash, lo que significa que se conocen ... AH QUE DIGO! ES OBVIO QUE ES LA TWILIGHT DE MI MUNDO* Penso Shining Armor

-Y su nombre es ...- Siguio Flash

*Di Twilight Sparkle y juro que te va a ir mal* Penso Shining

-Twilight Sparkle- Termino Flash

*Ya se te armo Flash* Penso Shining- Con que Twilight eh? ... Twilight Sparkle?- Pregunto Shining

-Sip! acaso no es un hermoso nombre? digno para una princesa como ella- Dijo Flash con cara de enamorado

*Siguele Flash que con cada palabra que digas te va a ir peor* Penso Shining mientras le daba un tic en el ojo

-Amigo Que Tienes?- Pregunto Flash al ver el estado de Shining Armor

-Bueno es solo ... Flash dices que la heriste mucho Cierto?- Pregunto Shining antes de dar su "Golpe Final" *Dime que si y te va a ir peor* Penso Shining Armor

-Suspiro- Si ...- Dijo Flash tristemente

-Ahh ya veo ... sabes?... -Dijo el

\- Que sucede Shining?- Pregunto Flash

-Es que "esa Twilight Sparkle es mi hermana"-Contesto

\- QUE?!- Dijo Flash Sorprendido mientras tosia, pues se ahogaba con su malteada debido a lo que le dijo Shining *Upss! creo que no debi haberle dicho algunas cosas* Penso Flash -Osea que Tu tambien vienes de Equestria?- Pregunto Flash una vez que dejo de toser, Shining solo asintio con la cabeza - Y ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como esta Twilight?- Pregunto Sentry

-Pues veras, yo vine aqui en "busca de algo" que sinceramente ni yo se que es ese algo y Twilight -Suspiro- Ahhh Twily, ella hace un rato en Equestria me estaba contando como le fue en esta dimension, lo que se encontraba aqui y las personas que habia conocido entre ellas ¡Tu!

 _ _FLASHBACK:__

 _ _-Dices ... otra dimension Twily?- Pregunto Shining Armor__

 _ _-Si, ahi todos tenian piernas y puedes llegar ahi con el portal que se encuentra aqui en el castillo ...- Empezo a explicarle Twilight__

 _ _Despues de un rato hablando sobre Canterlot High y los seres bipedos que se encontraban en ese lugar llego a un punto en el que ...__

 _ _-Y asi me hice una muy buena amiga de las chicas otra vez y las demas personas de todo Canterlot High- Dijo Twilight__

 _ _-Oye y Como es ese Flash Sentry? es que lo mencionaste unas cuantas veces- Con solo pronunciar "Flash Sentry" Twilight se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa__

 _ _\- F-Flash Sentry Dijiste?- Pregunto Twilight nerviosa y sonrojada mientras se rascaba la crin__

 _ _-Emmm SIP?- Dijo Shining algo extrañado al notar el raro y repentino comportamiento de su hermana__

 _ _-Pues es ... es ... el ... ti-tiene ojos azules como los de un zafiro al igual que su cabello, es muy amigable, toca la guitarra -Suspiro (de enamorada)- El es tan ...- Twilight dejo de hablar al notar que su hermano lo miraba muy extrañado y que se habia puesto a balbucear boberias romanticas sobre Flash Sentry ... El chico que a ella tanto le atraia- Dijo ... Ejem ... El es un gran chico jejeje- Dijo Twilight nerviosa__

 _ _-Okey ...?- Dijo Shining Armor confundido__ _ _* Jm! tal parece que mi hermana se lleva muy bien con el ... ACASO LE GUSTA ESE SER "BIPEDO"?! naaa o si?* Penso Shining__

 _ _-Y ... ¿Como te llevas con el? Digo se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿Que tal te trata? Digo ¿Como es su relacion de amigos?- Pregunto Shining haciendo enfasis en la palabra "amigos", todo con tal de saber si a su hermanita le gustaba ese chico o si ya eran algo mas que amigos, aunque lo ultimo le parecia muy bobo y poco creible y menos de su hermana, ella no es de esas__

 _ _-Pues bien aunque la ultima vez...-Dijo Twilight mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a poner llorosos al recordar lo ultimo que le dijo en La Batalla De Las Bandas.__

 _ _Shining inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto, todavia no sabia muy bien que habia pasado o que estaba pasando entre esos dos pero prefirio dejar ese tema por la paz, no queria ver a su hermanita llorar por ese tipo, y menos recordarle algun mal momento que ella haya pasado junto con el__

 _ _-Sabes mejor dime Como venciste a Las Dazzlings? Otra vez, se me hace muy interesante saber como mi hermanita limpio el piso con esas tres- Le dijo Shining Armor de forma amigable mientras le daba un codazo amistoso__

 _ _-Jaja (una risa muy leve) ... por supuesto hermano- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba "Disimuladamente" las lagrimas, aunque Shining noto eso.__

 _ _FIN DEL FLASHBACK.__

-Y esa fue su reaccion cuando pregunte mas a fondo sobre ti- Dijo Shining- Por lo que tu me dijiste supongo que fue por que te recordo y le gustas o algo asi y luego recordo las cosas hirientes que le dijiste y le hiciste ¡Tu! ¡a ¡mi! hermanita!- Dijo mas molesto

-Yo ... yo ... lo lamento ... No sabia que le habia hecho tanto daño, ni tampoco que ella y yo ... nos gustabamos- Dijo sonrojado en cuanto a la ultima parte

-Ahhh no sabias, sabes? un "lo siento" no va a borrar las lagrimas que ella derramo por ti ...- Dicho esto Flash se quedo callado y muy triste y arrepentido - Como sabes que ella no lloro a mares por ti mientras estaba sola eh?- Siguio Shining

-Lo siento ... Por favor callate ...- Susurro Flash

-Jm! asi que ahora quieres que me calle por que digo la verdad y te hago sentir remordimiento... Que bonito- Dijo Shining burlon en cuanto a la ultima parte -Yo jamas he dejado que alguien le haga da o y mucho menos un patan como tu sin sentimientos y rompecorazones-

-Esa no fue mi intencion, yo estaba bajo el hechizo- Dijo Flash

-Flashy no nos engañemos, ese hechizo saca lo peor de ti, mas no te hace un patan ni rompecorazones como par que andes por ahi diciendo cosas hirientes Y MUCHO MENOS A MI TWILY!- Grito Shining Armor mientras se paraba y golpeaba la mesa, para buena o mala suerte de ellos no habia gente cerca que los escuchara, ni siquiera los Señores Cake que habian salido por unas horas, en el local solo se encontraban algunas personas que habian llegado antes y estaban un poco alejados de ellos dos y su mala suerte era que como los Señores Cake se fueron un rato le pidieron a la Directora Celestia que si dejaba que las manes, Soarin, Cheese y los demas ayudaran a hacer las muchas ordenes pendientes y atender en el mostrador mientras ellos no estaban asi que Celestia acepto con la condicion de que ellos al regresar se pusieran al corriente con sus clases, asi que en resumidas cuentas, los unicos que los escuchaban eran los chicos quienes estaban escondidos para que Shining y Flash no se dieran cuenta de que los espiaban, ellos ya se habian enterado de todo, habiendo escuchado lo suficiente

-Yo ... No se que decir ...-Respondio Flash

\- NI TE CREAS QUE TE SALVARAS DE ESTA FLASH SENTRY! JAMAS DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN LASTIME A MI HERMANITA!- Dijo Shining mientras se le abalanzaba a Flash con intenciones de atacarlo

Cuando los chicos vieron esto decidieron que ya era hora de intervenir antes de que estos dos cabezas huecas se maten entre si

\- ALTO!- Gritaron ellos...

* * *

 ** _Arturo: Bueno ¿Qué les parecio? poco a poco iremos haciendo la historia mas interesante ... ah y lamento tanta cursilería que puso Tanit_**

 ** _Tanit: No es "cursilería", de todas formas a mi me parecio que quedo bien ¿no es asi?_**

 ** _Arturo: Mmm supongo que si, sin mas que decir por ahora: nos despedimos, ¡Reviews Please!_ =D _hasta la próxima actualización!_**


	2. Nuevas Relaciones

**ACLARACION: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP FiM NOS PERTENECEN, ESTO ESTA HECHO SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **POSDATA: LO QUE ESTA SUBRAYADO ES EL PENSAMIENTO DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 ** **CAPITULO #2: NUEVAS RELACIONES****

 ** _ **(UN MES DESPUES)**_**

-Jm! despues de ese "Pequeño Altercado" Shining me dejo de hablar como por un mes y solo me lanzaba unas miradas asesinas ... Ya veo por que es Capitan De La Guardia Real en Equestria, realmente no lo quieres de enemigo, de no ser por los chicos Shining y yo no seriamos amigos ... Quien lo diria Shining termino siendo mi amigo, todo gracias a que:

Uno: Los chicos intervinieron antes de que el intentara ahorcarme por lo que le hice a Twilight

Dos: Como estaban escondidos y nosotros nunca los vimos pudieron escuchar toda la conversacion y enterarse de todo, las chicas hablaron con Shining para hacer me dejara de odiar, despues de que el y yo platicamos con supervision de los chicos, (por si acaso me volvia a atacar), Shining se dio cuenta de que realmente no fue mi intencion hacerle lo que le hice a Twilight asi que me perdono, sip el no era especificamente el que me tenia que perdonar pero ... no iba a discutir con el por eso. Despues de eso Shining y yo somos buenos amigos.-Pensaba Flash mientras que iba en su auto camino a Canterlot High

\- Vaya quien lo diria ahora Flash es un buen amigo mio y todo gracias a los chicos quienes intervinieron en aquel "incidente" en Sugarcube Corner, y a las chicas que estuvieron insistiendo durante todo el mes en el que le deje de hablar a Flash para que platicara con el y aclarara las cosas, despues de esa platica perdone a Flash y decidi intentar hacerme su amigo, claro! me costo trabajo hacerme a la idea de que EL sea mi amigo pero a mucho trabajo grandes recompensas =D. Ahora vivo en Equestria City, en una casa que compre ya que llevaba bastantes bits que guarde antes de venir por si acaso tenia alguna emergencia, no puedo creerlo aqui los bits valen muchisimo mas que en Equestria ya que estan hechos de oro y aqui no se paga con oro sino con algo llamado dolares asi que me ha alcanzo perfectamente para comprarme una casa, e incluso me sobro =D, Ahhh -Suspiro- sigo en mi busqueda de ... bueno como ni siquiera se exactamente lo que estoy buscando solo le dire "eso", no se si esto fue en vano ... Bueno pero aunque sea pude hacer nue...- Shining Armor estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no noto a la persona (Tambien distraida) que estaba frente a el asi que choco contra ella

-Auch! lo siento deberia tener mas cuidado- Dijo la chica con la que choco Shining

-No, en realidad el que deberia de disculparse soy yo, estaba distraido y no te vi en serio lo lamento, dejame ayudarte- Dijo Shining mientras se paraba y extendia su mano para ayudarla

-Gracias, mi nombre es Cadence- Comento ella

 ** _Nota de Autor: Vean Mi DevianArt para saber como son los personajes =P el aspecto de la Cadence de mi historia es diferente al aspecto de la Cadence de Friendship Games_** ** _P.D: Para que no sea tan "predecible" todo, tratare de cambiar un poco la actitud de Cadence o ... no se =P_**

-Wooow! no la habia visto de frente ... ni siquiera la vi bien hasta ahora que le ayude a pararse, su nombre es tan lindo ella se ve tan ... linda ... sus ... sus ojos son tan hermosos y tienen un brillo tan ...-Shining estaba perdido viendo a Cadence pensando lo linda que era como si estuviera en una especie de trance hasta que ... -¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella

-Ah ¿que? no, nada- Dijo Shining una vez que reacciono

-Ah es que te me quedaste viendo- le recordo Cadence, Shining solo se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que pensaba

-Ah no, no es nada jeje, EJEM mi nombre es Shining Armor- Dijo el

 **(Nota: Cuando ponemos "Ejem" es que el personaje se aclara la garganta jeje)**

-Pues mucho gusto Shining Armor- Menciono Cadence

-El gusto es mio Srita. Cadence- Dijo Shining mientras le besaba la mano tratando de hacerse el "galan" hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se le hacia muy tarde para ir a Canterlot High School y lo peor tenia un examen muy importante con el Profesor Gruñon -Upss lo lamento Cadence pero me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, espero verla otra vez- Menciono el

-Lo mismo digo, hasta pronto Shining- Se despidio ella

-Hasta pronto Cadence, ¡fue un gusto chocar contigo!-Grito el en cuanto a lo ultimo ya que ya se encontraba corriendo hacia CHS, Cadence solo solto una risita ...


End file.
